mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tommy Angelo
Can I add a list of people murdered by Thomas Angelo section to the article.Andrew nicholson 19:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) why is the page written all in arabic? ...hm, what ever do you mean? Someone changed the page into arabic but its back to english now. Notable Murders header change? Shouldn't the notable murders by thomas angelo just be changed to Notable Murders since this is the Tommy character page. Just for redundency issues. Death It says that Vito is Tommy's killer, when Vito said it was a message from his employer, and Joe pops out with the gun and kills him, so Joe is the killer. Well really joe and vito killed him so cause they killed tommy i like vito and joe 50 percent now i did liked them 100 percent but not anymore and eddie and all the other falcones gave them the job so i like them all 50 percent except some falcones i hate. Nationality? Is he of Sicilian descent, or of Italian at all? Because Angelo doesn't sound that Italian.. Of course he's of Sicilian or Italian descent, other wise he would of been made, Angelo is an Italian name by the way. The Tom 21:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Where was said that Tommy was born at August 30, 1900? I have the same question about other characters of Mafia. I did not find any references to characters' birthdays at the game. Let me tell you something... The game manuel can be quite useful at some times. For Mafia City of Lost Heaven no Manual.You come up with a birthday. Lol the ps2 version has a manual with all/most of the birth dates. Please photocopy a source. 11:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) If I own the rights to an image on one of the pages here, how do I go about having it removed? *Can you tell me what image you're referring to? ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi ReapTheChaos, thanks for the reply. The image is under the 'Betrayal' section and is subtitled "Tommy during witness protection". This screenshot is from a video I created, in which I modelled, posed and lit the scene from scratch. This image is not from the game and does not convey 'Tommy during witness protection'. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXjjauBk61Q *I'll remove it because our policy states that all images are to be from the game. However, you do realize that making a mod doesn't give you copyright don't you? As long as you're using source files form the Mafia game the copyright belongs to Illusion Softworks/2K Games. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Tommy (not) in prison Why does Tommy's page still tell us that he was sentenced to 8 years in prison and released in 1946? That is patently untrue according to Tommy's own narration at the end of the game. The exact quote, starting from when he talks about the case against his fellow gangsters, is as follows. "Everything worked out until the legal case. I sat in my cell and wrote down the evidence I had against all the people I had worked with. People I had been friends with for 10 years. The case was huge and caused a shock throughout the country. Salieri got life, even some of his thugs got the chair. The shortest sentence was 8 years. I spent the whole time in a closed cell at a secret location, with no visitors. I didn't see Sarah or my little girl the entire time. In the end it was worth it. Norman got us new identities, and moved us to the other end of the US. I got work as a driver for a respectable company. We started a whole new life. This peace was only interrupted by the war, but we got through it." When Tommy says "I spent the whole time in a closed cell at a secret location", he isn't talking about any sentence he received, but about the time leading up to and during the trial, when he was writing down his testimony. This is reinforced by the fact that he then says Norman shipped him and his family off to the other end of the US where "We started a whole new life. This peace was only interrupted by the war". In other words: by the time the war started, Tommy was a free man under a new identity. He was NOT imprisoned until 1946. That section of the page should be rewritten to reflect this. --Pivkorp (talk) 19:18, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Was he murdured with a Tommy gun. --Owen 20:03, November 11, 2019 (UTC)